Una vita normale - Parte seconda
by LaraPink777
Summary: Donatello l'ha perduta per sempre. Leonardo ha fatto la sua scelta. Michelangelo è cresciuto. Raffaello cerca di raccogliere i cocci. (Seconda ed ultima parte di "Una vita normale")
1. Sono un traditore

"… e mentre Karai si è impossessata del camion delle consegne, io ho tolto di mezzo quelli della sala principale e-"

"E quanti erano?"

"Mah, Mikey, saranno stati una dozzina…"

"Boom, Senzapaura! Non le sparare grosse."

"Ti assicuro, Raph! Una dozzina almeno! Forse anche più."

"Ed eri senza katana?"

"Senza!"

"E noi dovremmo crederci?"

"Mi stai dando del bugiardo, Raph?"

"No no… Ma diciamo che, con l'età, nei racconti delle tue imprese il numero dei nemici che stendi a colpi di sputi aumenta sempre di più!"

Al ghigno storto di Raffaello, Michelangelo è scoppiato a ridere rumorosamente. Leonardo ha tenuto una faccia offesa per un paio di secondi, ma già gli occhi ridevano e la bocca li ha seguiti subito dopo.

Certo che gli credevano. Lo sapeva lui, e lo sapevano loro. Ma ritrovarsi lì, nella vecchia cucina, a fare colazione tutti e quattro insieme, non sarebbe stato lo stesso senza le prese per il culo di Mikey e Raph alle avventure che raccontava per l'ennesima volta, con l'entusiasmo di un bambino nei luminosi occhi blu, e la gioia di condividere le sue storie con le persone che facevano indissolubilmente parte della sua strana vita.

Quante volte avrebbe voluto avere ancora i fratelli al suo fianco, quando con Karai cercava di mettere a posto le cose, col sangue e col sudore, in un mondo ancora marcio e contorto. Si girava ed immaginava di averli ancora vicini, a coprirgli le spalle, a confortarlo con la loro presenza, a farlo incazzare perché facevano sempre alla fine come diavolo volevano loro, perché lui era sempre stato il leader, sì, ma era soprattutto il fratello.

Stranamente, la mancanza si sentiva ancora di più quando, nell'osservare anche la cosa più banale, dalla mossa di un nemico alla marca su una lattina di conserve, alla mente tornava un ricordo condiviso, ed avrebbe voluto richiamarlo ad alta voce e commentarlo e farne loro partecipi, ma la squadra si era ormai rotta, e la vita con le sue mosse di scacchi gli aveva dato tanto e preso tanto.

Restava, in momenti sempre più rari e preziosi, solo il gusto agrodolce del racconto; momenti come questo, davanti ad una tazza di schifoso tè commerciale, con Donnie ed il suo caffè, con Mikey che sputacchiava pezzi di cereali mentre parlava e Raph che teneva anche con la colazione lo stesso atteggiamento aggressivo che aveva con il resto delle cose di questo mondo: lui non mangiava, lui trucidava il cibo nella sua bocca.

Erano passati ormai quattro giorni da quando Leonardo era tornato al vecchio covo dal Giappone, e Raffaello era quasi completamente guarito. Certo, l'infezione lo aveva lasciato leggermente indebolito, e sarebbe dovuto passare ancora qualche giorno prima che potesse tornare ad allenarsi, ma alla tartaruga mascherata in rosso era tornato l'appetito insaziabile e la voglia di sfottere tutti, sempre e comunque.

Quello che purtroppo non sarebbe mai potuto guarire, era la sua menomazione fisica. Adesso portava nuovamente la sua maschera rossa, sopra il cerotto che ancora copriva buona parte del lato sinistro del viso.

Ma a quel tessuto amato e logoro aveva apportato un piccolo cambiamento. Aveva cucito, grossolanamente, il buco per l'occhio sinistro. I fratelli evitavano di guardare quella impuntura di filo nero che sarebbe rimasta per sempre dove loro si sarebbero aspettati la sua iride smeraldo; effettivamente, non lo guardavano affatto in faccia, distogliendo troppo presto lo sguardo da quella mutilazione stranamente imbarazzante.

Lui, dal canto suo, commentava spesso, in modo strafottente ed autoironico, questa sua nuova condizione.

Tutti non avevano potuto fare a meno di accorgersi che Raffaello ci scherzava sopra troppo di frequente. Era il suo modo di nascondere la paura ed il dolore che questo suo grave infortunio gli provocava, la cognizione di essere, irrimediabilmente, un invalido.

Donatello era perfettamente consapevole che la vita di suo fratello sarebbe stata ancora più difficile, da adesso in poi. Essere un ninja senza la visione stereoscopica non sarebbe stata una passeggiata. Non avrebbe mai più potuto percepire bene le distanze né parare con la stessa sicurezza un colpo che gli fosse venuto incontro. E soprattutto, avrebbe avuto una visione laterale molto più ridotta. Che tradotta in termini di un attacco multiplo avrebbe potuto significare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.

Sì, come se non lo fosse stata già abbastanza, da quel momento la vita per suo fratello sarebbe stata ancora più dura. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli di finirla di fare il giustiziere da strapazzo, e ritirarsi a vita tranquilla. Vita normale. Certo, magari sarebbe potuto diventare camionista? Avrebbe potuto aprirsi un bar? No, meglio, meglio, aprirsi una bella concessionaria di moto. Il primo fottuto mutante al mondo ad aprire un'attività. Venite gente, venite! Non rinchiudetemi in un laboratorio militare per sezionarmi in tanti minuscoli pezzettini, no no, venite a comprare le mie moto!

Alla risata, bassa, cupa, del fratello che indossava una sporca maglia grigia, le altre tartarughe hanno bloccato a metà le loro futili conversazioni, e si sono girate, impietrite, a guardarlo. Donatello non aveva quasi aperto bocca da quella mattina, ed adesso emetteva quel suono inquietante, a metà strada tra un pianto ed un lamento, che era una risata triste, malata, dolorosa.

Michelangelo ha poggiato il cucchiaio nella ciotola, ed il rumore è sembrato un frastuono; Leonardo e Raffaello hanno abbassato lo sguardo, ed un silenzio ha seguito l'immediato estinguersi di quel suono sofferente quando Donatello si è visto caricato di questa tensione ed ha capito, che ancora per l'ennesima volta negli ultimi giorni, aveva portato davanti ai suoi fratelli la visione imbarazzante della sua mente confusa e turbata.

In quei giorni, a mano a mano che Raph migliorava, tutta l'attenzione si era rivolta ad un altro fratello, ed ad un altro tipo di malattia.

Quando quella sera Michelangelo aveva visto Donatello senza vestiti, era corso in camera sua, col cuore in gola. Perché, perché il suo geniale fratello si era ridotto così? Perché si stava facendo questo? Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come quel corpo malato e scheletrico potesse essere il suo gentile fratello, che lo consolava nei suoi incubi da bambino, che gli leggeva le fiabe, che gli risolveva i piccoli e grandi problemi. Una nausea improvvisa gli era esplosa in gola, ed il contenuto del suo stomaco si era riversato sul pavimento della camera prima che le sue gambe potessero portarlo in bagno. Si era seduto a terra, a piangere, poiché aveva capito il significato di tutto ciò; lui era sempre stato un animo semplice, aveva sempre preferito ignorare i problemi del mondo, perché erano brutti e sporchi, ma li conosceva tutti.

Aveva capito subito che suo fratello si stava uccidendo. E che lui forse se n'era accorto troppo tardi.

Il giorno dopo, mentre Donatello era in camera a cambiare le bende al malato, ne aveva parlato con Leonardo.

…

"Sì, Mikey, mi sono accorto pure io che è troppo magro."

"Non è solo magro, Leo. E'… è peggio. E poi come parla, quello che dice. Ci vuole trattare di merda? Passi. Vuole sfogare su di noi il suo dolore? Ok, mi va bene. Ma sento che… che insomma, non ragiona più come dovrebbe."

Leonardo si è seduto sullo sgabello, in cucina, ha guardato per terra, poi di nuovo negli occhi azzurri del fratello mascherato in arancione. "Stai cercando di dirmi che Donnie sta impazzendo?"

La schiettezza di Leonardo l'aveva sempre un po' confuso. "No, non so… forse… Leo, non è quello che intendo. Voglio solo dire che lui non sta bene, e noi lo dobbiamo aiutare. Io lo voglio aiutare, ma da solo non so che fare. Magari a te darà più ascolto e-"

"Mikey, quello che ha passato Donnie, quello che sta ancora passando, è tremendo. E' naturale che ne soffra. Vorrei aiutarlo, ma non possiamo farci niente. E' passato troppo poco tempo. Per lui April era tutto."

Michelangelo si è seduto accanto a lui. Ha iniziato a giocare con alcune briciole sul tavolo.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che non dovremmo fare niente?"

"No, sto solo dicendo che un approccio diretto non serve. Sono mesi che tentiamo di parlarne. Hai visto? Si chiude a riccio. Penso che dobbiamo solo stargli vicino, fargli capire che noi ci siamo, e fargli prendere tutto il tempo che ci vuole."

Michelangelo ci ha pensato su qualche secondo. Con le grosse dita verdi ha raccolto tutte le briciole in una minuscola montagnola grumosa.

Poi ha sbattuto un pugno su quella montagnola.

"No. No, Leo. Ti sbagli, Donnie potrebbe non avere tempo."

Si è alzato di colpo, strisciando lo sgabello.

"Mik-"

"Tu non l'hai visto. Tu non sai." Ha alzato la voce, improvvisamente furioso. "Tu non puoi sapere. Tu vivi a diecimila chilometri da qui, l'ultima volta ti sei fatto vedere tre mesi fa, ed adesso pretendi di sapere quello che serve a Donnie? Tu non sai un cazzo, LEO!"

Leonardo ha chiuso gli occhi, traendo un profondo respiro. Quindi era questo. Lui non c'era. Lui se n'era andato con sua moglie e Mikey gli stava rinfacciando di averli abbandonati. Mikey, proprio Mikey.

Le volte in cui Mikey gli aveva parlato in quel modo si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Della loro mano. Adesso non aveva aspettato neanche tre giorni da che era a New York e gli aveva riversato sopra il suo astio.

Ripensandoci, velatamente glielo aveva rinfacciato più volte, anche prima, anche quando April stava bene e sembrava che le loro quattro vite avessero preso il giusto corso e scorressero intense ma felici, per quanto delle creature come loro avrebbero potuto permetterselo; tra gli scherzi, le prese in giro, il suo fratellino, se poteva ancora chiamare fratellino quel mutante più alto e grosso di lui, gli aveva sempre comunicato una solo parola: _traditore_.

Lui che aveva promesso al padre di guidarli sempre, ed adesso li aveva lasciati soli.

Aveva avuto scelta? Certo, si ha sempre una scelta. O loro, o Karai.

E lui aveva scelto Karai.

Si era illuso, per mettere a tacere la sua coscienza, di essere stato legittimato a scegliere Karai, di essersi stato quasi fatto guidare alla scelta; ed invece no: ripensandoci, non c'erano mai stati dubbi. Karai era tutta la sua vita. L'amava da sempre. Dalla prima volta che l'aveva conosciuta, quando era ancora poco più di un ragazzino, ed aveva già messo in pericolo i suoi fratelli per lei. Leader da poche settimane, e già aveva scelto Karai. Anche se era il nemico, anche se poi ha tentato di ingannarsi, di non pensare a lei, anche quando il pensiero che lei fosse in un certo senso sua sorella gli presentava il suo sentimento sotto le turbe vergognose dell'incesto, lui aveva continuato ad amare Karai. Nei suoi pensieri da ragazzo, lei; nelle fantasie solitarie che gli avevano fatto scoprire il piacere dell'onanismo, il pensiero di lei; nelle sue fughe tra i tetti, lo sguardo a cercare sempre e solo lei.

Bella. Letale. Forte. Fragile. Sorella. Amante.

La sua vita era lì, accanto a lei. E poiché lei era legata al Giappone, lui per lei viveva in Giappone. E se quella fottuta clausola dell'eredità l'avrebbe costretta sulla luna, ebbene lui adesso vivrebbe sulla luna. In ogni caso, lei odiava New York, che gli aveva tolto in modo cruento due padri; e quando avevano deciso insieme se accettare l'eredità Saki, e quella volta sì che la scelta era stata difficile e ponderata fino all'ultimo momento utile, lui sapeva, che in ogni caso, il suo sogno di aver vicino sia i suoi fratelli che l'amore della sua vita, era destinato ad infrangersi come un bicchiere di vetro sbattuto contro il muro.

Quindi, alla fine, ancora una volta, era colpa sua. Lui era _il leader_. E finché tutto andava bene, andava bene, ma quando le cose andavano male, i problemi, i rimproveri, i sensi di colpa, le lacrime di nascosto, erano suoi. Come sempre. Maledizione. Maledetto il giorno in cui aveva chiesto a suo padre di poter guidare la squadra. Gli era sembrata una gran cosa. Poi, in fondo, non è che il suo sensei avesse fatto proprio una grande fatica, nella decisione, eh. Lui era il più grande. Lui era il più responsabile. Lui era il figlio perfetto. Lui aveva sempre, fin da bambino, avuto questa specie di fissazione di proteggere quelle piccole strane creature verdi come lui dal mondo esterno cattivo e pericoloso.

Il piccolo capitano coraggioso che guidava la sua piccola ciurma delle fogne.

Che si era fatto venire l'ulcera, ed aveva imparato a dormire col senso di colpa come se fosse un'amante crudele, perché sentiva come sue mancanze gli sbagli dei fratelli. Che aveva sacrificato gli anni della sua giovinezza alla ricerca della perfezione per ricoprire un ruolo che appena avuto già bruciava come un acido, gravava come un macigno a schiacciare ogni suo altro interesse, ogni suo altro pensiero, che non fosse l'incolumità dei suoi fratelli.

Ed anche in questo momento, sapeva, oh sì, sapeva che in fondo Mikey avesse ragione, che era sua la colpa del fatto che uno dei suoi fratelli si stava praticamente lasciando morire; nonostante tutte le stronzate che aveva appena detto a Mikey, lui _lo sapeva_.

Lui aveva abbandonato Donatello nel momento del bisogno.

…

Nel silenzio imbarazzato della cucina, guardando Donatello, Leonardo ricordava questa sua amara conclusione.

Aveva osservato il fratello, in questi giorni. Mikey aveva ragione. Donnie non si comportava in modo del tutto normale. Leonardo non ne sapeva niente di turbe della mente, si chiedeva se quello che vedeva non potesse essere un esaurimento nervoso. E si rifiutava assolutamente di pensare che potessero essere i sintomi di una malattia mentale. Donnie non era pazzo, non poteva esserlo. Lui era un genio.

Ma non era neanche normale. Non parlava quasi mai. Si perdeva ore fissando inebetito un punto all'infinito. Era irascibile, scontroso e litigioso per ogni sciocchezza.

Puzzava. Oddio, Leonardo non avrebbe saputo dire se si fosse mai fatto una doccia da mesi. Si vergognava, ma era disgustato dall'odore di suo fratello.

Ed era orribilmente, spaventosamente magro.

Anche quella mattina, aveva preso per colazione solo un caffè amaro. Sarebbe stato il caso di iniziare ad alimentarlo a forza? Leonardo non lo sapeva. Cazzo, non sapeva che fare.

Proprio in quel momento della sua vita per lui così problematico e delicato, adesso che lui…

I suoi pensieri sono stati troncati da Mikey, che ancora una volta, stupido ingenuo o genio assoluto, era stato il primo a prendere in mano le redini della conversazione del come-se-niente-fosse.

"Leo, ma Karai come sta? Pensavo che sarebbe venuta anche lei."

Leonardo ha definitivamente allontanato la sua tazza di tè. Mikey gli aveva letto nel pensiero? Ancora non aveva deciso se credere o no a queste stronzate spirituali tra fratelli. Suo padre probabilmente ci credeva.

Doveva raccontare? Doveva parlarne finalmente con i fratelli? E se fosse stato troppo tardi? O troppo presto?

Al diavolo…

"L'ho sentita poco fa. In questo periodo non se la sente di viaggiare."

Raffaello aveva ripreso a violentare il piatto. "Perché? Che ha?" Sputacchiava anche lui come il Mikey.

Leonardo ha fatto un respiro. La bocca è seccata in un attimo.

"E' incinta."


	2. Ci sono qua io

"E' incinta."

Michelangelo ha tossito un boccone di colazione sul tavolo, Donatello si è subito drizzato dalla sua postura curva e stanca e Raffaello credeva di non aver capito bene.

"Scusa?"

"Karai è incinta."

Raffaello è balzato in piedi. "Ohh! Quella puttan-"

"Raph!"

"Ma Leo, lei ti…"

"E' mio."

Raffaello ha cercato con lo sguardo Mikey. Ma Mikey fissava Leonardo con la bocca spalancata.

"Non è possibile."

"Invece sì, Donnie."

"Leo, non possiamo riprodurci con gli umani. Lo sai. Non ci sono dubbi su questo."

Donatello aveva finalmente assunto un'espressione più partecipe, dopo tanti giorni. Ma il viso era sempre duro. Adesso si limitava a sommare il suo sguardo agli altri due che puntavano il fratello maggiore in attesa di spiegazioni a quella serie di informazioni che il cervello faticava ancora a decifrare.

Leonardo non ha guardato nessuno dei tre, preferendo seguire interessato il suo dito che girava sul bordo della tazza.

"Non è stata una cosa… naturale."

Perché era così difficile parlare, adesso?

Mikey. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Vuol dire che tuo fratello e sua moglie hanno fabbricato il loro mostriciattolo in provetta."

Adesso è stato Leo a balzare in piedi.

"Come ti permetti…" Il mormorio velenoso era inquietante, dalla sua voce solitamente calma e melodica. Ma gli occhi, i suoi gli occhi erano qualcosa di spaventoso. Due fredde fessure di ghiaccio blu che facevano tremare i nemici e che mai aveva puntato così su un fratello.

Michelangelo si è spaventato.

Raffaello ha trattenuto il respiro.

La goccia del rubinetto del lavandino che perdeva è caduta per tre volte.

Donatello ha sostenuto il suo sguardo. Le mani poggiate sul tavolo si sono strette a pugno. Non poteva crederci. Leonardo non potava essere stato così egoista. Non poteva aver volutamente creato un altro di loro. Un altro mostro.

"Come vi è venuto in mente di fare una cosa simile! Ma hai idea delle conseguenze di questa azione? Ma riesci ad immaginare che vita potresti dare a questo bambino?" Donatello ha alzato la voce, quasi gridava, mentre sentiva il calore della rabbia arrossargli le guance.

"Questa bambina." Leonardo, anche lui con le mani poggiate sul tavolo, ha abbassato un attimo lo sguardo, e quando l'ha rialzato era quasi tornato normale.

"Come scusa?"

"Bambina. E' una bambina."

Leonardo aveva immaginato tante volte questo discorso. Aveva aspettato eccitato, pregustandolo, il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto parlarne con i suoi fratelli, anche se da un lato ne era stranamente un po' spaventato. Mai avrebbe presagito, comunque, che sarebbe stato così. Sentiva una profonda amarezza, come se gli fosse stato portato via qualcosa di prezioso. I suoi fratelli erano ancora una parte importante della sua vita. Perché adesso succedeva questo? Perché non si sforzavano di capire quanto la decisione fosse stata lunga e sofferta, e quanto significasse tutto questo per lui?

Adesso lo attorniavano, quasi come in un'immaginaria ed opposta trincea, Raph e Mikey con quelle espressioni stupite ed indecifrabili, e Donnie con quello sguardo addirittura ostile.

"Da quanto?" Raffaello si è risieduto, e si è passato le mani sulla testa.

"Trentatrè settimane."

"Sette mesi…" Donatello ha rilassato lievemente la sua espressione, alzando gli occhi un po' stupito, mentre Mikey guardava a turno i fratelli ancora troppo confuso per dire niente.

"Sì. L'equipe di scienziati della Saki Corp ha detto che il tempo di gestazione è simile a quello di un feto umano, la gravidanza dovrebbe durare circa nove mesi."

Donatello ha chiuso gli occhi, e scosso un po' la testa. Tutta questo discorso gli sembrava così assurdo, irreale. Quando li ha riaperti, le due sfere nocciola erano nuovamente fiammeggianti.

"E ce lo dici solo adesso?"

Leonardo, sfumata la rabbia, ha cominciato a giustificarsi. Si sentiva stranamente in difficoltà davanti ai suoi fratelli.

"Io… noi, avremmo voluto dirvelo subito, ma quando abbiamo scoperto che… ehm… era andato a buon fine…"

"April si era già ammalata." La voce di Donatello era fredda. Forse per la prima volta menzionava la cosa come se fosse una notizia letta su un giornale, qualcosa che non lo riguardasse. E forse per la prima volta aveva nominato la moglie dopo la sua morte.

"Già." Leonardo ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi. April era come una sorella, ed anche per lui il dolore era ancora vivo, al ricordo. Poi ha ripreso: "Ragazzi, neanch'io volevo, all'inizio, nonostante lo volesse Karai… Ma il mondo non è più quello di quando eravamo ragazzini. Dopo l'affare Kraang la gente ha iniziato a conoscere l'esistenza dei mutanti. Magari tra qualche anno… E Karai aveva parlato con April…"

Al sussulto del fratello, Leonardo si è reso conto, troppo tardi, dell'immensa cazzata che aveva fatto. Aveva pronunciato una frase di troppo. Non era né il momento, né il luogo. Ma lo stress della situazione lo aveva portato a straparlare.

Adesso avrebbe voluto prendersi a schiaffi, mentre guardava gli occhi di Donatello allargarsi, la bocca prendere un respiro affannoso come se improvvisamente da quella maledetta cucina fosse stata risucchiata tutta l'aria.

Donatello ha sentito improvvisamente la stanza girare vorticosamente intorno a lui. Cosa aveva appena detto Leo? April, April aveva parlato con Karai di… April aveva pensato… Perché non glielo aveva detto? Forse lei, a differenza di Karai, non voleva un figlio da lui? Non voleva un piccolo mutante dentro di sé? Certo, l'avrebbe capita. Giusto. Ma perché non gliene aveva parlato?

Il caffè appena ingerito stava tornando alla gola amaro come bile. Improvvisamente, i suoi sensi si sono offuscati.

Suo fratello, Leo, il suo fratello maggiore, colui che aveva giurato di proteggerlo sempre, non gli aveva detto niente di tutto ciò?

Donatello è balzato su dalla sedia, con un ringhio furioso. I suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue, mentre con le mani ha cercato di raggiungere la gola di suo fratello.

Leonardo con una spinta l'ha allontanato da sé.

Donatello si è sbilanciato, è caduto all'indietro, per terra, sbattendo la testa contro la sedia accanto al tavolo.

Dopo non si è più mosso.

Leonardo ha guardato giù, sbigottito. Per un secondo non ha capito cosa fosse successo. Com'era possibile che suo fratello fosse fermo ai suoi piedi? Gli aveva dato solo una piccola spinta e lui…

Poi si è sentito colpire da un pugno sul viso. Questo sì, forte.

"Che cazzo fai, stronzo?"

Mikey in piedi, accanto a lui, col pugno ancora alzato, lo ha guardato un attimo con una rabbia che raramente si era vista in quei luminosi occhi azzurri, e poi è corso ad inginocchiarsi accanto a Donatello.

Mentre sentiva un piccolo rivolo di sangue iniziare a scivolare giù dal lato della sua bocca, Leonardo ha visto la scena che si svolgeva intorno a lui come se fosse un viaggiatore stanco che guarda persone che non conosce dal vetro appannato di un autobus. Raph e Mikey inginocchiati a terra hanno girato Donnie sul guscio, Mikey ha poggiato due dita sul collo del fratello inconscio per controllare il battito, poi l'ha preso tra le sue braccia e l'ha tirato su come se si trattasse di una bambola di pezza, senza il minimo sforzo.

Leonardo li ha seguiti in infermeria, ancora confuso, scioccato. Cos'è successo? Cos'è successo alla sua famiglia? Perché si è arrivati a questo punto? Mikey l'aveva colpito? Il "piccolo" Mikey gli aveva appena dato un pugno? E soprattutto, lui aveva colpito Donnie? Aveva ferito Donnie? No, non era possibile, gli aveva solo dato una piccola spinta… Eppure Donnie non si muoveva…

Michelangelo ha poggiato Donatello sul lettino dell'infermeria. Gli ha alzato le gambe perché… perché non lo sapeva, forse non era neanche una mossa intelligente, lui non ne sapeva un cavolo di medicina, porco cane, ed adesso eccolo nuovamente in queste condizioni.

Ha guardato Leo, in piedi sulla porta dell'infermeria, e Raph, accanto al lettino, che fissavano lui. Cioè, doveva gestire _lui_ la situazione? Da quando in qua era lui a decidere qualcosa? Beh, tecnicamente erano a casa sua e Raph non si era ancora ristabilito completamente, ma lui nel team era sempre stato l'ultima ruota del carro, no? Ed invece eccolo nuovamente alle prese con un problema medico, lui, emofobico ed inesperto. Per fortuna adesso almeno non c'era sangue, non come una settimana prima…

…

"Rispondi, cazzo! Rispondi!"

"…"

"MIKEY"

"RAPH! Donnie è irraggiungibile, ha il telefono spento!"

"MIKEY! Ahh! Porta il tuo culo qua!"

"Raph, che fai? No, NON TE LO TOCCARE!"

Michelangelo aveva sbattuto l'inutile telefono per terra. Era nel panico, Donatello non rispondeva. C'era sangue dappertutto. Sul viso di Raph. Sulle sue mani. Sul lettino dell'infermeria. Sangue, oddio…

"MIKEY!"

Le urla di Raph non aiutavano, no.

_Ok, lui ha dolore, e probabilmente è in stato di shock, quindi perdoniamo le sue urla, va bene? Che fare? Che fare?_

Si è avvicinato al lettino, ha spinto Raph giù, a sdraiarsi. Lui stranamente ha ubbidito subito.

_Sangue._

Ha distolto lo sguardo.

_Pensa, Mikey pensa. Resta calmo._

Chi poteva chiamare? Dei suoi amici, umani e non, quelli capaci di dare una mano o erano lontani, o erano morti. In entrambi i casi poco utili, in quel momento.

"Mikey!"

"Tutto a posto, Raph, respira. Stai calmo, ci sono qua io, ok? Ci sono qua io…"

Gli ha poggiato una mano sulla spalla. Ma la spalla era sporca di sangue. Adesso il sangue era anche sulla sua mano…

Ha ritirato la mano, ha fatto un passo indietro, ha iniziato ad ansimare forte.

_No, no, che sto facendo? Mi devo calmare. Calmiamo il respiro, prima di iperventilare, ok? Ed adesso torniamo a quel fottuto lettino, prima che Raph si ficchi nuovamente la sua manaccia sporca sulla ferita._

Ha visto Raffaello iniziare a muoversi sul lettino come un ossesso, e poi rabbrividire forte. Stava andando in shock. Doveva intervenire lui, subito.

E' tornato a stringere forte le spalle del fratello.

"Raph, va tutto bene, adesso ti darò un po' di morfina e poi sistemeremo questa ferita, ok?"

Raffaello ha annuito, quasi fuori di sé,l'occhio sano dilatato nell'ansia, l'altra metà del viso un pasticcio di sangue e umori; Michelangelo è corso all'armadietto, non sapeva dove fosse la morfina, non sapeva dove fossero le siringhe, non sapeva quanto gliene dovesse dare… e se gliene avesse data troppa?

"AHH!" ha gridato, nel panico, gettando a terra i flaconcini sconosciuti; _dov'era… com'era…_ eccola, l'ha trovata, ha trovato le siringhe, le mani tremanti hanno scartato la siringa, rotto il flaconcino di vetro, si è tagliato, _ah perfetto altro sangue_, ha aspirato il liquido, tolto l'aria dallo stantuffo, è corso nuovamente verso il lettino, ma vi era qualcosa di viscido a terra, è scivolato, ha rotto la siringa, _maledizione maledizione maledizione_ , ne ha presa un'altra, altro flaconcino, aspirato di nuovo, è tornato da Raph che si teneva nuovamente le mani sul viso, _Raph togli queste mani cazzo_, tremava come una foglia mentre ha cercato la vena del fratello, _va bene anche intramuscolare? forse sì, credo di sì_.

Raffaello si è rilassato quasi subito. Lui invece no.

Sangue, sangue, sangue.

Gli girava la testa. E' corso al lavandino del laboratorio ed ha vomitato. Le gambe erano di gelatina.

Aggrappato al lavandino, ha girato la testa a guardare Raph sul lettino. Adesso era calmo, ma quella ferita non si sarebbe pulita e medicata da sola.

"Maledizione, Donnie, MALEDIZIONE! Mi servi qua! Se non sei morto ti uccido io, coglione!"

Michelangelo ha sbattuto forte un pugno sul bordo del lavandino, poi ha appoggiato la fronte al muro.

Ha fatto un profondo respiro.

C'era solo lui. Doveva aiutare lui Raph.

Di prendere un calmante, neanche a parlarne, l'avrebbe stordito.

_Ce la posso fare. Ho trent'anni, non sono un bambino. E poi sono un ninja, no? Cosa mi aveva insegnato Sensei sul controllo delle emozioni? Io devo solo… io, io… io non ricordo un cazzo, va beh. Ma ce la posso fare._

Si è riavvicinato a quel lettino maledetto.

Raph si era addormentato. Gli ha controllato i battiti. Normali. Respirazione. Normale.

_Ok, adesso diamo un'occhiata a questa faccia._

L'occhio era andato. L'aveva gridato subito Raph quando era entrato come una furia nella tana. E pensare che lui stava giocando così tranquillo col suo gioco degli anni dieci, magnifico, non come le cagate a realtà aumentata di adesso.

"MIKEY! Aiutami! Un figlio di puttana mi ha cacciato un occhio!" gli aveva gridato scavalcando i tornelli.

Niente occhio, quindi, adesso era sicuro. Sporcizia. _Con che diavolo ha tamponato l'emorragia, con uno straccio da meccanico?_ Sangue. Parzialmente coagulato, in piccoli grumi scuri. Fresco, che scorreva molto lento in lievissimi riccioli lungo la parte centrale più profonda, inondava l'orbita vuota e scivolava giù come rossa lacrima. Liquido acquoso. Parte della cornea pendeva svuotata fuori dall'orbita.

A differenza di Raph, lui non era un tipo che cedeva facilmente alle imprecazioni, che si faceva tentare dal catartico turpiloquio o che scomodava divinità presenti e passate affibbiandogli epiteti più o meno fantasiosi. Ma mentre le sue mani tremavano a magnitudo dieci della scala Richter, il suo corpo era scassato dai brividi, il vomito si affacciava con insistenza alla gola, e lui puliva tagliava disinfettava incerottava e bendava, ebbene ha elencato tutte le bestemmie che conosceva in inglese ed in giapponese e ne ha inventate di nuove.

Ha dato una pulita alla meno peggio anche al corpo, con uno straccio umido. Se l'è caricato sulle spalle, muggendo come un bue per il peso. L'ha portato in camera e disteso sul letto, l'ha coperto. Gli ha dato una carezza sulla guancia sana, tanto lui dormiva e non se ne sarebbe accorto.

E poi finalmente è potuto svenire accanto al letto del fratello.


	3. Cosa ti sei fatto

"Aiutatemi a togliergli questi vestiti."

Raffaello lo teneva, Leonardo gli ha sfilato la maglia. Michelangelo gli ha tolto i pantaloni, poi ha iniziato a ispezionargli la testa. Niente, non ha trovato niente. Nessun livido, o gonfiore. Ma non voleva dire che non ci fosse un danno interno, giusto?

"Qui non vedo niente."

Michelangelo si è girato verso i fratelli. Loro non lo guardavano. Osservavano invece con occhi larghi come pugni e volti sbiancati in un verdognolo grigio, il corpo privo di sensi sdraiato sul lettino.

"Ma che cosa… ma lui…" Raffaello balbettava, ha guardato Leonardo che ha ricambiato con lo stesso sgomento; poi è tornato con gli occhi su Donatello, e gli ha passato una mano sul ginocchio, spigoloso e sporgente. Cosa diavolo aveva combinato questo perfetto imbecille per combinarsi in questo modo? Perché era così magro?

Magro, magro non rendeva l'idea. La pelle era tesa sulle ossa, i tendini si mostravano come in un'illustrazione di un libro d'anatomia, si poteva perfino vedere il solco tra i muscoli e le giunture risaltavano come gli snodi delle tubature.

"Oh Dio Santissimo." Raffaello si è buttato sulla sedia accanto al lettino, improvvisamente talmente stanco da non riuscire a stare in piedi.

_Maledizione fratello. Cosa ti sei fatto?_

Raffaello si è odiato, si è disprezzato. Si sentiva nauseato della propria inettitudine. Lacerato dal senso di colpa. Da mesi andava a trovare suo fratello, per cercare di tirarlo su, per convincerlo a tornare a vivere, o almeno a provarci, e non si era accorto di questo? Gli faceva la spesa, gli portava del cibo… forse non bastava? Ripensandoci, avrebbe dovuto controllare le sue dispense… Il fratello spesso gli gridava dietro che non gli serviva niente, di riportarsi via tutta la roba, e lui a volte trovava dopo giorni il sacchetto della spesa sul tavolo, dove lo aveva lasciato, non toccato. Donnie non si curava più di niente, questo gli era ben chiaro, ma non aveva capito che si stesse lasciando morire di fame...

Se quel bastardo non gli avesse fottuto un occhio, lui non si sarebbe accorto di niente. Donnie stava buttando la sua vita nel cesso e lui non lo sapeva. Un giorno sarebbe andato in quella dannata casa colonica e l'avrebbe trovato stecchito, coperto di mosche…

Ha sentito un brivido corrergli sotto il guscio. Ha stretto gli occhi con rabbia.

Dannato stupido, egoista, come poteva farsi questo e non pensare a loro? Raffaello si sentiva salire il sangue alla testa. Ha stretto i pugni tremanti di collera. Ancora, dopo tanti anni, soffriva fortemente la mancanza del padre. Non si era ripreso dalla perdita di April, alla quale voleva un bene dell'anima, l'unica amica umana che avesse mai avuto, la sorella che aveva sempre desiderato. E questo cretino adesso voleva aggiungere altro dolore al suo cuore? Non pensava cosa avrebbe significato, per lui, la sua morte? Perché, perché non lo capiva? Perché, lui che era un genio, non comprendeva qualcosa di così semplice? Che la vita non è solo la nostra, ma anche di chi ci vuole bene?

Raffaello ha guardato sconfortato Leo e Mikey che si affaccendavano intorno al macilento corpo disteso sul lettino, consultandosi sul da farsi. Michelangelo porgeva una farfallina per l'ago della flebo a Leo, poi sistemava una bottiglietta di vetro sulla piantana, mentre Leonardo cercava una vena. Avevano deciso di somministrargli una soluzione glucosata, che Donnie si era fatto portare giorni prima insieme alle altre forniture mediche.

Donatello ha ripreso i sensi proprio mentre il fratello gli inseriva l'ago nel dorso della mano. Ha girato la testa a guardare, stordito, ma non si è ritirato. Inconsciamente il suo cervello sapeva che se Leonardo faceva qualcosa, per lui andava bene.

"Donnie? Come ti senti?"

Il viso preoccupato di Michelangelo lo sovrastava. C'è voluto qualche secondo per capire dove fosse. Ha ricordato. Erano in cucina, poi Leonardo l'ha spinto, lui è caduto all'indietro. Gli faceva male la testa. Aveva sbattuto?

"Mhm, sto bene." Ha fatto per alzarsi e mettersi a sedere ma Leonardo l'ha riportato giù. Stava ancora fissando il tubicino della flebo con del cerotto.

Ha alzato gli occhi per vedere cosa gli stessero riversando nelle vene. Glucosata. Giusto. Probabilmente era stata la debolezza a buttarlo giù, più che la ridicola spinta del fratello.

Michelangelo gli ha preso il mento e l'ha costretto a girarsi verso di lui.

"Come ti chiami? Che giorno è oggi?"

Donatello gli ha scostato la mano, infastidito. "Sto bene, Mikey. Non ho un trauma cranico."

Non ne era del tutto sicuro. Aveva mal di testa. Ma non si sentiva molto confuso. Ha provato a fissare un punto. La visione non era sdoppiata. Niente gusti strani in bocca. Ha mosso braccia e gambe, tutto ok.

Si è accorto di essere _nudo_.

Lo sguardo è scattato verso i fratelli. Lo stavano fissando tutti e tre. Improvvisamente si è sentito invadere da una profonda vergogna. Non voleva essere visto così. Non da loro. Perché lo avevano spogliato? Come si erano permessi? Stava iniziando a farsi prendere nuovamente dalla rabbia, e tutt'ad un tratto ha ricordato il furore che l'aveva preso prima, contro suo fratello Leo, quando gli era balzato al collo.

Leonardo adesso si era seduto nell'altra sedia accanto al lettino, alla sua sinistra. Donatello l'ha guardato, infuriato. I suoi occhi nocciola a cercare quelli blu.

E quando li ha trovati, è stato un colpo di frusta all'anima. Gli occhi mare, grandi, umidi, tremanti, riflettevano tutto il dolore del mondo. Vi si leggeva dentro, inciso chiaramente, il senso di colpa e di impotenza che stava tormentando il fratello maggiore. La rabbia di Donatello si è dissolta, scivolata via come sabbia tra le mani. Suo fratello gli voleva bene, ed adesso stava soffrendo a vedere come lui si era ridotto. Lo stesso sguardo che aveva letto qualche giorno fa negli occhi di Michelangelo. Ma questo in più aveva da consapevolezza del dolore.

Leonardo sapeva quello che il fratello stava passando. Poteva immaginare cosa avrebbe provato lui a perdere Karai. Adesso che Donatello si era ripreso e lo guardava, prima con rabbia, ora con un'espressione impenetrabile, Leonardo ha deciso. Sarebbe restato accanto a suo fratello, l'avrebbe aiutato ad uscire da questo tunnel scuro, sperando che non fosse troppo tardi. Sarebbe stato al suo fianco, lo volesse o meno, per tutto il tempo necessario. Anche a costo di stare lontano da sua moglie e sua figlia. Avrebbe chiamato subito Karai, e gliel'avrebbe detto. Sperava di non ferirla, e che lei capisse subito. D'altronde lei l'aveva sempre capito.

…

"A che pensi?"

Lei si era svegliata e si era accorta che lui non dormiva, ma stava disteso sul guscio, mani incrociate dietro la testa, a fissare il soffitto. Anche nella lieve luminescenza lunare che entrava dalle tende di raso, lei aveva potuto vedere la sua espressione triste.

Leonardo si è girato a guardarla. Le ha sorriso. Poi ha tolto una mano da dietro la sua testa e l'ha allungata verso di lei, ad accarezzarle il volto. Lei ha piegato il viso verso la mano di lui, ed ha chiuso per un attimo gli occhi dorati.

Leonardo ancora una volta è rimasto incantato, stupito, turbato dalla bellezza di lei. Una bellezza strana, non classica. Lineamenti lievemente irregolari, che senza il trucco appariscente che solitamente portava le facevano risaltare le caratteristiche asiatiche. A volte sembrava una bambina. A volte più vecchia dei trent'anni che aveva. Se la prima volta che l'aveva vista, tra i tetti, acerba adolescente, magra e minuta, con quella pettinatura assurda, l'aveva considerata bella, adesso la trovava stupenda. Non più bocciolo ma rosa, splendida nella delicatezza vellutata dei suoi petali come nell'acuminata durezza delle sue spine.

Con le dita le ha accarezzato i lunghi capelli neri.

"A niente."

"Pensi alla missione di domani?"

"Sì."

"Bugiardo."

Adesso lei gli aveva preso la mano nella sua, e l'aveva avvicinata alla bocca, per baciarla piano.

Lei sapeva quando lui mentiva, lo capiva dall'inflessione della sua voce. Aveva sempre saputo quando lui diceva il vero e quando no. E lui, se le mentiva, lo faceva solo per proteggerla. O per non riversarle addosso la malinconia che portava nel cuore. Solo una volta, da ragazzi, da nemici, lui l'aveva ingannata; aveva approfittato della sua proposta di un accordo contro i Kraang per tendere una trappola a Shredder. Lei ne aveva sofferto a lungo, non riuscendo a spiegarsi il perché, vergognandosi delle sue stupide lacrime contro il cuscino. Solamente dopo, ha capito il perché. Ha capito che non era stato il fallimento a bruciare, ma il tradimento di _lui_.

Ha allungato anche lei la mano, a sfiorargli il bicipite tornito.

"Stai pensando ai tuoi fratelli."

Lui ha sorriso di nuovo. Lei gli leggeva dentro come un libro aperto.

"Sì."

"C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?"

"No. E' solo che mi mancano, tutto qui. E non posso fare a meno di chiedermi che cosa stiano facendo a quest'ora, se non si stanno cacciando nei casini."

"A quest'ora sono a casa a fare pratica, a New York è mezzogiorno."

"Lo sai cosa intendo."

"Lo so."

Lei gli si è avvicinata, ha messo una gamba tra le sue, ha posato la testa sulla sua spalla, col mento poggiato sul bordo del piastrone. Con gli occhi chiusi, sentiva l'odore di lui. Muschiato, morbido. Non era l'odore degli esseri umani. Raccontava storie di forze primordiali e selvagge. Amava questo odore. Amava tutto di lui. Dal colore della sua pelle alla luce dei suoi occhi. Dalla forza delle sue dita all'ultimo disegno dei suoi scuti. E pensare che quando si era accorta di essere innamorata di lui, tanti anni fa, si era stupita di provare questo sentimento per un mutante: adesso al ricordo sentiva una profonda vergogna di sé stessa. La durezza d'animo ed i pregiudizi che gli erano stati inculcati dall'uomo crudele che credeva suo padre, l'avevano fatta inquietare al pensiero di amare un "mostro". Come se fosse un atto immondo, contro natura.

Poi, aveva imparato a distinguere quali fossero i veri mostri. Ed il suo cuore si era sentito finalmente libero di riversare il suo desiderio su questa creatura forte e stupenda. Adesso, quando lo guardava allenasi, quando l'acqua della doccia seguiva le sue forme, quando lo stringeva a sé, non poteva fare a meno di considerare quanto fosse fortunata ad avere al suo fianco un essere così perfetto, così umanamente bello, così selvaggiamente affascinante.

Che aveva lasciato tutto, per lei. Che presto, se tutto fosse andato bene, le avrebbe dato un figlio. Non c'era niente che desiderasse di più al mondo, che dare alla luce il frutto del suo amore, il figlio del suo Leonardo, della sua vita.

Ma a volte, lei si sentiva in colpa. Quando, come adesso, scovava la nostalgia in quei profondi occhi blu, lei si sentiva stringere il cuore. Sapeva quanto Leonardo aveva sacrificato, per essere con lei. Sapeva del rapporto forte e speciale che lui aveva con i suoi fratelli, e come lui si sentisse il loro protettore.

"Leonardo, te l'ho detto sempre, se-"

"No." Lui l'ha interrotta, sapeva cosa lei volesse dirgli. "Il mio posto è qui, con te."

Ha avvicinato la bocca alla fronte di lei, e l'ha baciata.

"Ti amo, Karai."

Lei ha alzato la testa, l'ha guardato negli occhi, poi ha avvicinato la sua bocca a quella di lui, baciandolo piano. Lui ha portato l'altro suo braccio a cingerle i fianchi, sotto la nera camicia di seta.

Lei gli si è stretta ancora, poi gli è salita di sopra, sdraiata sul suo forte piastrone, ed ha cercato nuovamente la sua bocca, con più forza, mentre con una mano gli cingeva il forte collo. Assaporava il gusto buono della sua bocca, cercava la lingua di lui, succhiava il suo sapore, respirava la sua aria, sempre più desiderosa della sua pelle, del suo respiro.

Si è staccata a riprendere fiato, l'ha guardato ancora negli occhi.

"Ti amo, Leonardo."

Gli si è seduta di sopra, a cavalcioni, ed è scesa a baciarlo di nuovo, con vigore. Lo teneva stretto, sulle spalle, lo stringeva fino a lasciare i segni sulla pelle verde; la bocca a mordere piano i contorni di quella di lui, poi a mordere le sue guance , il suo mento, il suo collo. A mordere la sua spalla, appena un po' più forte, fino a quando lui ha sussultato per il lievissimo e piacevole dolore.

Sempre più presa dalla voglia di lui, che le saliva dentro, bruciante, ancora una volta, ancora dopo tanti anni, la voglia di averlo, con forza, con ardore, con violenza. Lo strofinava, lo stringeva, sempre più forte; si avvinghiava a lui, aveva afferrato i suoi polsi, e li teneva fermi contro la testata del letto, sotto di lei, suo, completamente suo.

E lui si faceva guidare, si sottometteva alla forza effimera di lei che avrebbe potuto bloccare in qualsiasi momento, cedeva alle sua deliziosa aggressività, si assoggettava alla sua passione brutale, pensando, divertito, che i segni che le avrebbe lasciato lei questa notte sarebbero stati più visibili di quelli dello scontro che aveva avuto l'altro giorno con tutti quei mercenari; e mentre lei gli piantava le unghie nelle braccia, ed era scesa con l'inguine sul suo, lui era già nel pieno della sua eccitazione, ed aveva iniziato ad ansimare piano, travolto dal piacere che cresceva impetuoso, scorreva ad ondate dal lieve pizzicore delle braccia lungo tutto il corpo fino alle gambe, per infiammarsi dentro il corpo di lei, sinuoso, caldo, dolce, forte.

_Sei mio, Leonardo._

_Sei mia, Karai._


	4. Devi lasciarmi andare

Seduto sul gradino della fossa nella sala centrale, ha appoggiato sconfitto ed esausto la testa sull'ampio cuscino.

Aveva litigato prima con Raph, poi con Mikey, ed infine con Leo . Non li sopportava più. Non voleva più essere lì, voleva tornare a casa sua. Ma non sarebbe potuto tornare da solo, e loro si erano rifiutati di accompagnarlo. In questo momento li odiava. Come si permettevano di intromettersi così nella sua vita. Come osavano tenerlo qui contro la sua volontà. Aveva valutato l'idea di andarsene a piedi, aspettando il favore della notte, anche se ci sarebbero volute molte ore di cammino; ma si sentiva debole, nonostante dopo la flebo avesse bevuto un succo di frutta. Non aveva avuto voglia di mangiare. E da qui il primo litigio con Raph, che aveva minacciato di nutrirlo con un imbuto, urlando come un dannato; Mikey e Leo avevano dovuto tenerlo in due.

Avevano discusso per ore. Erano fissati che lui si volesse suicidare lasciandosi morire di fame.

Idioti. Se avesse voluto uccidersi l'avrebbe fatto da tempo. E poi non era vero che non assumesse cibo. Aveva perfino mangiato un sandwich, due giorni fa. Ma loro si erano messi a giocare al ruolo di fratelli protettori. Adesso. Come se tutt'ad un tratto fosse cambiato qualcosa. Come se dall'oggi al domani avessero deciso insieme che la vita dovesse fargli meno schifo.

L'avevano assalito a turno, con le buone, e con le cattive. Non l'avevano sfiorato con un dito, però, neanche Raph. Come se fosse fatto di cristallo. Si erano limitati a parlare, e parlare, e parlare; a nausea.

Mikey aveva giurato di non toccare cibo neanche lui finché non avesse mangiato qualcosa. Bene. Sarebbe dimagrito qualche chilo, stava ingrassando troppo. Leo aveva promesso che non sarebbe tornato in Giappone fino a che lui non fosse ritornato "normale". Che cazzo avesse in testa per normale, solo lui lo sapeva. Non c'era niente di normale, in loro. Non c'era mai stato.

Raph, poi, aveva minacciato di non lasciarlo solo un momento. E così aveva fatto. L'aveva seguito pure in bagno quando era andato a pisciare. Se non fosse stato così incazzato avrebbe trovato tutta questa situazione ridicola. Anche adesso, mentre il fratello leggeva una rivista di automobili, seduto sul gradino a qualche piede da lui, con la coda dell'occhio non lo perdeva di vista un secondo. Ridicolo.

Si è lisciato con le mani il tessuto dei pantaloni. Aveva preteso che gli ritornassero i suoi vestiti, nonostante le proteste di Michelangelo che li voleva almeno lavare. Sai quanto gliene fregava a lui che non fossero puliti: adesso, si sentiva più a suo agio. Capiva finalmente perché gli umani indossassero sempre dei vestiti, anche quando faceva caldo. Era un modo per separare il proprio corpo dal resto del mondo, per chiudersi al sicuro.

Era bello, stare chiusi, solo con sé stessi. Lui invece adesso si sentiva troppo esposto, in quella sala con i suoi fratelli intorno. Gli davano fastidio, stava valutando se tornare nuovamente in camera sua, ma non voleva dare inizio ad un'altra discussione. Era troppo stanco. Era stanco di tutto. Stanco, stanco…

Ha guardato la katana che Leonardo stava lucidando, seduto sul bordo della piccola piscina. La lama rifletteva le luci artificiali che illuminavano il grande ambiente. Il panno nel suo scorrere avanti ed indietro mostrava e celava il freddo barlume del neon. La linea della _shinogi_ brillava. L'affilatura della _ha_ risplendeva. Riluceva di rosse promesse, riverberi preannuncianti pace, bagliori di liberazione. Ammiccava accordi di sanguinoso sollievo. Con la giusta pressione la _kissaki_ sarebbe scivolata attraverso il piastrone come un coltello nel burro… Trafiggendo il cuore, l'agonia sarebbe stata breve, e poi più niente, niente…

Donatello si è scosso da questa idea stringendo una mano sugli occhi. Ancora una volta, questi pensieri. Si affacciavano nella sua testa sempre più di frequente. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Ma pensarci era… rilassante. Piacevole. Ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto. No.

No?

Ha guardato in faccia Leonardo, improvvisamente desiderando di incontrare i suoi occhi. Ma questi erano intenti al lavoro sulla katana. Suo fratello maggiore aveva un'espressione calma, ma triste. Il lato della bocca presentava un piccolo taglio coagulato, ed era un po' gonfio; una tumefazione viola correva lungo parte della guancia. Donatello si è accigliato, stupito. Aveva visto da un po' un segno sul volto del fratello, ma il suo cervello scosso non ci aveva fatto caso. Come si era ferito Leo? Possibile che l'avesse colpito lui? Ricordava di esserglisi rivolto contro, ma non di averlo colpito…

"Cos'hai fatto alla faccia?"

Leonardo ha sollevato la testa, ha fatto spallucce e guardato Michelangelo. Michelangelo ha alzato lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo, per poi riabbassarlo subito, imbarazzato.

"Chiedilo a Mikey." Gli occhi del blu son tornati alla katana.

Donatello si è accigliato ancora di più. Stava capendo bene? Mikey aveva colpito Leo? No, non era possibile… Per quale motivo?

La consapevolezza l'ha fulminato, tutto d'un colpo. Mikey l'aveva difeso… Ancora una volta, una fastidiosa sensazione gli ha aggrovigliato le viscere.

Michelangelo ha sospirato, ha messo il segnalibro nella pagina che stava leggendo, ha chiuso il libro e l'ha poggiato accanto a sé. Ha fissato Leonardo, serio.

"Mi dispiace, Leo."

Leonardo ha alzato nuovamente gli occhi dalla katana, l'ha guardato, ha guardato per un attimo Donatello, e poi è tornato a rivolgersi a Michelangelo, sorridendo triste.

"No, Mikey, avevi ragione. Me lo sono meritato."

Anche Michelangelo ha osservato un attimo Donatello, poi ha rivolto a Leonardo uno di quei sorrisi che sapevano girare, da sempre, la giornata verso una tonalità più calda, più serena. Il suo sorriso fanciullo, sornione, luminoso. Il sorriso bambino sul suo viso lentigginoso che sapeva attirare tutti i cuori dalla sua parte, che riusciva a cambiare l'umore delle persone intorno a lui carpendo un barlume di serenità anche nello sconforto.

"Certo che avevo ragione. E quando ne vuoi un altro io sono qui."

Leonardo ha posato la katana accanto a sé, facendosi scappare una risatina ed incrociando le braccia.

"Adesso non esagerare, piccoletto."

"Piccoletto? Leo, sono più alto e forte di te."

"Alto sì. Forte, è da vedere. In ogni caso io resto sempre il più abile."

Adesso Michelangelo si è alzato in piedi, ridacchiando e piegando la testa di lato.

"Lo eri, fratellone, lo eri. I tempi cambiano."

"Ah, sì?" Anche Leonardo si è alzato in piedi, portando le mani sui fianchi. "Ti ho detto di non esagerare. Non costringermi a darti una lezione, piccoletto." La voce era dura, ma gli occhi ridevano.

"Ah ah! Vorrei proprio vedere! Non costringermi tu a rimandarti da Karai un po' meno bello, lei non ne sarebbe contenta, uh."

Raffaello aveva posato la rivista e guardava divertito la scena.

"L'hai voluto tu."Leonardo ha piegato il collo da una parte e dall'altra in modo teatrale, poi ha lanciato al fratello minore un ghigno storto. "Dopo di te."

Si è inchinato indicando il dojo.

Michelangelo ha annuito, si è scrocchiato le dita delle mani a pugno, ed ha fatto strada.

Raffaello si è rivolto a Donatello, e gli ha indicato i fratelli con un cenno del capo.

Perché no. Donatello si è alzato pigramente ed ha seguito i fratelli. Non voleva altre discussioni con Raph che sicuramente aveva intenzione di assistere alla scena ma non l'avrebbe lasciato da solo.

Mentre due tartarughe si sedevano con il guscio al muro, al centro del dojo altre due tartarughe si fronteggiavano, in attesa.

Dalla grata, la luce del tramonto filtrava debole, morbida, rosata. Particelle di polvere danzavano nei raggi, tra i rami del grande albero che, svigorito e malato, aveva visto giorni migliori. Un giallo morboso colpiva le foglie; alcune di loro, definitivamente stanche di questa vita, ricoprivano in parte i logori tappeti sul pavimento, venendo schiacciate dai piedi dei due contendenti che adesso si stavano inchinando piano l'uno all'altro.

Raffaello ha iniziato a giocherellare con uno dei suoi sai, pregustando lo scontro che si preannunciava ad altissimi livelli. Sapeva di avere davanti ai suoi occhi due dei tre migliori ninja al mondo. Il terzo era lui, naturalmente.

Leonardo, era sempre stato _il migliore_. Perfetto, sotto ogni punto di vista. Fin da ragazzo, anzi no, fin da bambino, era il più abile di loro. In una lotta leale con lui, non c'era mai stata storia, per nessuno di loro. Per nessun nemico. Adesso era sicuramente il primo maestro di ninjutsu al mondo. Decenni di pratica maniacale, uniti ad costante lavoro di controllo della mente, l'avevano portato ad un tale livello di destrezza che non avrebbe avuto eguali per molti anni a venire.

Michelangelo, da parte sua, con gli anni era migliorato sempre più. Se da bambino e ragazzo era il più basso e piccolo, alla fine dell'adolescenza aveva superato Leonardo in altezza e massa muscolare. E quello che non raggiungeva con l'allenamento, che per lui era sempre un'attività alla quale non concedeva più attenzione che ai suoi fumetti, compensava con la sua eccezionale velocità e con il suo talento innato. Lui era nato ninja. Ciò che i fratelli raggiungevano dopo settimane o mesi di pratica, lui lo eseguiva come se fosse un movimento spontaneo. Lui non studiava il ninjutsu, lui era il ninjutsu.

D'altronde, era stato lui ad uccidere Shredder.

Se fino a qualche anno fa l'esito dello scontro sarebbe stato scontato a favore del leader in blu, adesso Raffaello non ne sarebbe stato più così sicuro. Lui si allenava ancora tutti i giorni con Mikey. E se Mikey prestava attenzione allo scontro e voleva vincere, beh, molto probabilmente vinceva.

Portando una gamba leggermente indietro, Michelangelo ha roteato veloce le braccia, fino ad averle tese una verso dietro ed una verso avanti, dita in fuori, parallele allo sguardo che da ridente era diventato serio e concentrato.

Leonardo ha allargato le braccia piano a volo di gabbiano mentre portava un piede in avanti, e poi si è bloccato, invitando all'attacco, un braccio su ed uno giù ai suoi lati.

Michelangelo è partito all'attacco. Una serie di colpi, velocissimi, diretti al piastrone, che Leonardo ha parato con gli avambracci, per poi tentare un colpo al viso che il fratello mascherato in arancione ha deviato con il taglio del palmo. Michelangelo ha tentato dei diretti verso il viso, e poi giù, verso le cosce; Leonardo li parava tutti, in rapida successione, seguendo come in una danza speculare il tendersi in alto ed il piegarsi in basso del corpo del fratello.

Michelangelo ha ruotato su sé stesso, con un veloce movimento delle gambe, cercando di colpire di ritorno il fratello al fianco; Leonardo ha parato, ruotando anche lui, e poi con un doppio passo all'indietro si è allontanato un attimo dall'attacco martellante. Michelangelo ha fatto due saltelli incrociando le gambe, sorridendo divertito per il punto a favore; si è grattato un attimo sui fori di respirazione ed ha rivolto un altro sguardo concentrato al fratello che adesso, braccio teso davanti a sé, lo invitava all'attacco con il movimento delle dita.

Michelangelo si è lanciato, eseguendo questa volta una serie di calci volanti talmente veloci che l'occhio faticava a seguirli; Leonardo li ha bloccati tutti col colpi secchi delle mani e poi si è abbassato per schivare il calcio rotante diretto alla sua testa.

Donatello si è distratto un attimo a seguire la foglia che staccatasi da un ramo in alto ondeggiava planando verso terra.

_La foglia caduta dal giovane alberello ha toccato terra tra i piedini di Michelangelo e Leonardo._

_Il maestro Splinter inginocchiato dietro il piccolo Michelangelo gli cingeva le braccia guidandolo verso i giusti movimenti, portando avanti ed indietro più volte le piccole membra mentre con voce calma e tranquilla spiegava al figlio la corretta procedura d'attacco; Leonardo, impaziente, saltellava allegramente sui tappeti dai colori brillanti che ricoprivano il pavimento._

Un'altra serie di calci deviati, fino a che, portando un braccio in avanti, Leonardo non ha poi catturato veloce un piede del fratello contro il suo piastrone, e ruotando velocemente i polsi stretti intorno alla caviglia, non ha costretto il fratello minore ad una torsione, in aria, che l'ha fatto girare su sé stesso prima di atterrare dolorosamente su un fianco, a guardare stupito il fratello.

_Michelangelo da terra ha alzato la testa contro il fratello maggiore. Ancora per l'ennesima volta questa sera era stato buttato giù. Era esausto. Anche Leonardo, sopra di lui, ansimava, riprendendo fiato mentre giocherellava con il piede con la foglia caduta dall'albero. Si allenavano da ore, ed il loro Sensei non sembrava intenzionato a concedergli il minimo riposo; si stavano spingendo oltre i loro limiti. Erano tutti scossi e spaventati. Da pochi giorni si erano scontrati per la prima volta con Shredder, rimanendone quasi uccisi._

Michelangelo si è rialzato lentamente, si è rimesso in posizione d'attacco e si è lanciato nuovamente in una serie di calci, ancora più veloci, più forti. Leonardo ha parato un po' con le mani, poi ha iniziato ad agire di gambe anche lui, rispondendo ai calci con i calci.

La lotta si faceva più dura, più violenta; Raffaello ha poggiato accanto a sé il suo sai ed ha incrociato le braccia sul petto, prestando adesso la massima attenzione. Donatello li fissava con un'espressione distante.

Un calcio di Leonardo è arrivato piano sulla parte inferiore del piastrone, Michelangelo ha fatto un balzo indietro, poi è ripartito all'attacco, solo per farsi fermare nuovamente una gamba da Leonardo che, con una torsione del busto ha portato un suo piede dietro a quello del fratello e con una spinta forte a palmo aperto sul piastrone l'ha fatto cadere nuovamente giù. Michelangelo questa volta si è alzato quasi immediatamente con una rotazione in aria delle gambe, è ripartito all'attacco con una serie di calci e pugni, ancora più brutali, i muscoli del viso adesso contratti in un ringhio. Leonardo l'ha buttato ancora giù con un movimento fluido, Michelangelo è atterrato a qualche passo di distanza; Leonardo ha fatto un salto in aria per atterrare con un ginocchio sul guscio del fratello, che si è spostato appena in tempo. Anche il mutante con la maschera blu adesso stava lottando con una grinta ed una violenza inusuali per un allenamento. Sembrava quasi che si stessero fronteggiando due nemici.

Michelangelo ha fatto due capriole per allontanarsi da dove il fratello era atterrato col ginocchio.

_April ha fatto una capriola, poi, con una gamba piegata ed una tesa accanto a sé, ha portato nuovamente il tessen in posizione di difesa. I capelli rossi sfuggiti dalla coda di cavallo erano scompigliati intorno alla testa, il petto si alzava e si abbassava ansimando, una goccia di sudore scendeva sul collo. Donatello ha buttato giù il suo bo, e si è seduto a terra, accanto a lei. Per questa volta bastava. Era stanco anche lui. April diventava ogni giorno più brava._

_Lei si è rilassata, si è sdraiata sul tappeto, per riprendere fiato, Donatello si è sdraiato anche lui. Lei si è girata su un fianco, verso di lui. Ha preso la foglia lì accanto ed ha iniziato a solleticare piano il lato della testa del mutante. Lui si è voltato, l'ha stretta a sé. Le loro labbra si sono incontrate._

Michelangelo ha attaccato ancora, seguendo sempre meno lo stile, tirando pugni sempre più potenti. Atterrato nuovamente e subito di nuovo in piedi, si è messo in posizione di difesa, un braccio teso davanti a sé, mano leggermente piegata, mentre questa volta attaccava Leonardo. Veloce, preciso. Arrabbiato.

Michelangelo parava e colpiva, parava e colpiva. Veloce, sempre più veloce. Ha sferrato un pugno al volto del fratello, che ha spostato di lato la testa appena in tempo; con l'altra mano l'ha colpito sul piastrone. Il momento di sbandamento di Leonardo è bastato a Michelangelo per sferrare un altro pugno al viso.

Il destro questa volta ha colpito in pieno il volto già livido del fratello, che è caduto all'indietro con un gemito di dolore.

"Ma che diavolo…" Raffaello si è alzato in piedi.

Leonardo si è rialzato, buttandosi di testa contro Michelangelo. Lo scontro era diventato una rissa. Anni di nervosismo represso stavano esplodendo nei due fratelli. Sono caduti entrambi giù, ed hanno iniziato a cercare di colpirsi a vicenda, con pugni, calci, morsi. Raffaello non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. E' corso verso di loro.

_April era seduta in posizione seiza. I capelli rossi raccolti in uno chignon dal quale partivano due bastoncini scuri ed un rametto fiorito. Due ciocche sfuggite ad incorniciare il viso._

_Stupenda, radiosa, nel suo kimono bianco a fiorellini viola. In mano, come un fiore, la foglia gialla caduta dall'albero malato. Si è alzata, si è avvicinata a Donatello, seduto contro il muro._

"Sei bellissima, April."

_Lei si è inginocchiata nuovamente davanti a lui, ha abbassato lo sguardo, triste, gli ha accarezzato la gamba scarna, passando lieve la mano sul pantalone sudicio._

_Ha alzato i suoi occhi azzurri verso di lui, ha sorriso, gli ha preso una mano e se l'è portata sul volto._

_"__Donnie…"_

Lui ha iniziato a piangere.

"April… Oh, April…"

_Lei gli ha accarezzato il viso, ha preso una lacrima tra le sue dita._

_"__Non essere triste, amore."_

Donatello singhiozzava.

"April, mi manchi così tanto."

Dall'altra parte della sala, Raffaello con le braccia tese teneva distanti Michelangelo e Leonardo, afferrandoli uno per il bordo del carapace, l'altro per il collo. Tutti e tre scalciavano e si gridavano insulti; nonostante fosse più forte, Raffaello era ancora indebolito e non avrebbe potuto tenerli ancora per molto.

All'improvviso, ha visto Donatello. Si è bloccato. I due fratelli hanno seguito il suo sguardo e si sono fermati subito anch'essi.

Donatello piangeva, parlava, muoveva le mani a toccare qualcosa d'invisibile davanti a sé.

"Che cazzo fa?" Raffaello ha ringhiato. L'escalation di stranezze del fratello l'avevano ormai portato all'esasperazione.

Leonardo ha guardato con tristezza Michelangelo, che gli ha restituito uno sguardo abbattuto, poi si è passato una mano sul volto. Improvvisamente si sentiva molto stanco, e molto vecchio. "Ha le allucinazioni."

_April ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi, mentre premeva la mano di Donatello contro la propria guancia. Poi li ha riaperti, ed erano luminosi zaffiri, luci tristi nell'oscurità che adesso iniziava ad invadere il dojo._

_"__Devi lasciarmi andare, Donnie…"_

Donatello ha iniziato a tremare.

"Non posso, April. Non ce la faccio. Mi manchi tanto, April, mi manchi tanto…"

Singhiozzando, ha chiuso gli occhi tra le lacrime.

Quando li ha riaperti, davanti a lui c'era solo la sala ormai scura del dojo, il vecchio albero malato, ed i suoi fratelli che dall'altra parte della sala lo fissavano impietriti.

Ha abbassato lo sguardo.

Accanto a sé, il sai lasciato da Raffaello.

L'ha preso in mano.

L'ha avvicinato al collo, la punta sul pulsare della giugulare.

I suoi fratelli hanno gridato qualcosa ed hanno iniziato a correre verso di lui.

Un rapido movimento del polso, e tutto sarebbe finito.

…

(Qualche anno dopo)

Una mano verde ha scacciato la foglia caduta sul legno piantato nel terreno.

I grilli cantavano in lontananza. Il sole stava tramontando, ed una lieve brezza faceva ondeggiare le cime degli alberi, conducendo con sé il delicato profumo dell'erba. La luce tenue ed ambrata gli accarezzava la pelle, portando ancora un piacevole tepore.

Inginocchiato davanti alla tomba, Michelangelo toglieva le erbacce che, crescendo, avrebbero coperto il piccolo legno che fungeva da lapide. Su di esso, non vi era alcun nome.

Nessuna scritta nel marmo, per loro mutanti. Solo un listello di legno, che le intemperie avevano reso scuro, e che recava inciso a fuoco un simbolo rotondo, contenente all'interno una figura pentalobata.

Michelangelo ha sospirato. Una lacrima era scesa lungo la guancia, prima che il dorso della mano la tirasse via. Anni erano passati, ma il dolore si faceva ancora sentire.

La mancanza non si colma, la sofferenza non si esaurisce. Semplicemente, si impara a conviverci.

Si è alzato, si è pulito la terra dalle ginocchiere. Una carezza ancora al legno, come se questo potesse sentirla. E poi ha ripreso la strada verso la casa colonica, lasciando la piccola radura erbosa, ed addentrandosi tra la folta vegetazione del boschetto.

Gli piaceva molto questo posto. Gli piaceva stare all'aria aperta. Gli piaceva il verde degli alberi. Gli piaceva quando le fronde degli arbusti gli solleticavano piano il corpo. Gli piaceva perfino sentire il ronzio degli insetti, piccoli siluri di luce tra i raggi del tramonto. Il suo animo si inebriava, come ogni volta, della spettacolare bellezza impressa in ogni più piccola manifestazione del creato: le grosse mani versi sfioravano le gemme con timore reverenziale, lambivano le volute arabesche dei ramoscelli, gioivano al tocco vellutato delle foglie. Tutti i sensi si immergevano devotamente in quel sacrario silvestre, con lo stesso rapito stupore di quando, tanti anni prima, dalle grate di uno scarico fognario, rubava al pericolosamente affascinante e magnificamente crudele regno della superficie uno sguardo curioso con occhi bambini.

Quando il boschetto si è diramato nel grande prato, li ha visti avvicinarsi, in controluce.

Nell'erba alta, due tremolanti figure scure contro il biondo della vegetazione: una grande, alta,forte. Una piccola, vivace. Si tenevano per mano.

A pochi passi da lui, la figura piccola si è staccata dalla grande, gli si è avvicinata correndo, allargando le braccia.

Michelangelo si è fermato, si è chinato, ha steso anch'egli le braccia, ed ha preso al volo quel piccolo concentrato di gioia; l'ha tirata su, fino al piastrone, e poi ancora più su, tesa contro il cielo.

"Ha chiamato Leo. Sta venendo con Karai a riprendersi la piccola peste." Raffaello ha sbuffato quando è passato vicino a Michelangelo, incrociando il suo cammino, per poi dirigersi verso il boschetto da dove era appena venuto il fratello.

Michelangelo non ha avuto bisogno di chiedergli dove stesse andando. Lo sapeva. Così come sapeva quanto fosse finta e forzata la sua insofferenza verso la bambina. La adorava. La adoravano. L'unica cosa che a loro non piaceva di lei era che il padre venisse sempre a riprendersela.

"Che cosa hai fatto allo zio Raph, eh?" Michelangelo ha lanciato piano un paio di volte verso l'alto la piccola, provocando le sue risate argentine.

"Hi hi… niente!"

"Ah, niente?" L'ha solleticata sul piccolo piastrone, e poi l'ha stretta a sé.

Il grande mutante l'ha messa a cavalcioni sulle sue spalle, poi ha ripreso il cammino verso la casa colonica, che si stagliava, bianca, alla fine del prato.

Messa giù la bambina, ha scostato la zanzariera e sono entrati in cucina. Ha preso una limonata dal frigo e dei bicchieri di plastica, sono usciti sul portico. Ha fatto sedere la piccola mutante sul dondolo, le ha dato la bibita, e poi si è seduto accanto a lei e se ne è versato un bicchiere anche lui.

La limonata era fresca, buona. I grilli cantavano ancora.

La bambina era stanca. Gli occhi blu si chiudevano dal sonno. Michelangelo le ha tolto il bicchiere dalle mani, e l'ha presa in braccio.

La porta del grande magazzino sul lato della casa si è aperta.

Quando il fratello si è seduto sul dondolo accanto a lui, Michelangelo ha notato che era sporco.

Macchie nere di grasso sul piastrone, sulle braccia magre ma vigorose, sulla maschera viola.

"Hai finito?"

"Sì." Donatello si è versato un bicchiere di limonata dalla bottiglia posata sul tavolino, ha sorriso soddisfatto. "Potremo usarlo stasera stessa in pattuglia. Ma guido io. Raph dov'è?"

"Saluta Sensei."

Donatello ha bevuto la limonata tutta d'un sorso, poi ha guardato la bambina tra le braccia del fratello.

"Dorme?"

"Dorme."

Dietro gli alberi che circondavano la casa colonica, il mondo stava sfumando ormai in una tinta scarlatta.

Il sole era tramontato.


End file.
